The contractor will maintain and operate a synthesis laboratory for the synthesis of unique compounds with potential as antitumor agents. Research will be conducted in the design and synthesis of alkaloids, antibiotics, and amino acids polyamines. Other areas of chemistry which may be of significance in cancer chemotherapy may be included.